


Evening Primrose

by Fazzy_Fander



Category: CBX - Fandom, ChenBaekXi - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, CBX have powers, Fantasy, Gen, I can't describe hand gestures I'm sorry, I'm crying, Inspired by Xiumin's solo, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, are they lovers? brothers? you decide, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazzy_Fander/pseuds/Fazzy_Fander
Summary: Minseok expected this to happen eventually.





	Evening Primrose

          The three rogue brothers met as strangers one faithful night years prior, all agreeing to create a pact between themselves fueled on the same energy that pushed them to hate the Red Force, but little did they know that the bond will also push themselves closer to each other; to be like brothers, or maybe even more.

          They made themselves known in the RF Government as CBX; a trio of power wielders who were dead set in overthrowing the corrupt regime of the Red Force. Everyone had turned a blind eye at first, thinking that they were just some mischief-makers who had nothing to do in their lives, but they were more than that. And in the two years that has passed, it was safe to say that they had done the most out of all the revolutionists out there. They had a bond like no other, but most importantly, they had each other.

And that’s exactly what the Red Force sought for to break them apart.

~~~

Minseok expected this to happen eventually, yet he didn’t realize for it to be so soon. Voices behind them were increasing in volume as the perpetrators closed in on them, horses braying as they sped up to catch the rogues. They managed to get a good head start courtesy of Baekhyun’s light blinding the majority of their group at their camp, but they couldn’t outrun galloping horses even if they tried.

“Just a little more!” The frost-wielder cried, “We’re near the hanging bridge!”

          But the guards were looming behind them, metal armor clanking against metal armor as their voices carried through the forest like restless ghosts inside a cemetery. Even if they were to reach the bridge, the guards would have cut off the two ropes keeping the overpass hanging, sending them down the crevice in an untimely death.

_Unless…_

          Minseok spun around just as he caught sight of the old wooden pegs that held the bridge upright, already feeling his fingertips frosting over as he willed the energy to exit his core. His heartbeat was thundering loudly in his ears as his thin white shirt clung to him like second skin, the rainfall and his long silver hair sticking on his forehead obscuring his vision a bit but not enough to muddle his aim completely. Taking a deep breath, he conjured an ice shard from thin air before hurling it at the first enemy that exits the forest, followed by another, then another.

Soon, he was in the middle of the fight; one power-wielder against a whole army of guards, but he was blessed with the power of ice, and with the steady rainfall to use as ammunition, he can conjure a blast of hail and ice in thin air without much effort. But the unending stream of enemies had balanced the scale, and probably tipped it to the negative.

“Hyung!”

          The ice-wielder quickly spares a glance at a crying Jongdae and a terrified Baekhyun more than halfway through the bridge, both tense and ready to run back to help their brother fight off the seemingly endless stream of enemies. Yet Minseok shook his head wildly in negation, making an icy breeze to knock back the guards a bit before responding to the youngest’s cry.

“No! Just go!” he exclaimed, moving his head to dodge a blow from a man’s fist, “Go!”

          With a heavy heart, Baekhyun understood the elder’s plan and what he was trying to do before tugging Jongdae to the other end of the bridge, yet the lightning-wielder was stubborn, fighting against the light-wielder’s grip as he watched the eldest get overwhelmed by the numerous amounts of enemies surrounding him. He wanted to fight, he wanted to be by his brother’s side in times of victory or defeat, but Baekhyun knew that if they were to fail now, all their meticulous planning they had done for the past year will be in vain; Minseok’s sacrifice will be in vain.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun finally screamed out, getting ahold of the other’s shoulders, “I want to help Minseok-hyung too, but we both know what he would rather want. Let’s follow the plan, for the future of Elyxion…for hyung.”

          The youngest spared one more glance at the eldest before letting himself get pulled along the bridge and into the forest parallel to where they came from. Seeing his brothers’ quick departure on the other side of the bridge, Minseok felt the tiniest of smiles appear on his lips at the thought of the two being safe and sound before clashing once again with the guards in front of him, his body moving fluidly as he dodged the slashes of their swords as he countered with his own icy attacks.

          Minseok expected this to happen eventually; his body falling against the cold wet ground as an attack from behind caught him off guard. Clutching his side, the ice-wielder could already feel the crimson red substance seep through his thin white shirt as he struggled to get himself into a kneeling position. A kick from behind brought him to the ground yet again but from the other side, he could see his brothers hiding under the green shrubbery, fueling his determination to say his last words to the two before they part.

          The guards watched cautiously around him as he began to sit on his heels before doing fluid gestures with his hands towards the other side of the crevice, fingers running smoothly through the misty air. Alarmed that it might be some sort of witchcraft to curse them, the closest guard raised his gloved hand and swung at the ice-wielder’s head, watching as Minseok slumped on the ground, unconscious, before starting a bright cheer that they had captured one of the Red Force’s notorious enemies.

          Meanwhile, on the other side of the crevice, Jongdae and Baekhyun glowered at the small army celebrating the fall of their brother but did not made any move to stop or gain revenge on them, for the unspoken words of Minseok hung through the air, and so they wait.

 

_“There’s much more memories and love between us._

_Wait just a little while and we will meet again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...
> 
> Fun Facts:  
> >The title is a reference to the yellow flowers Minseok used in his solo.  
> >This is a part of a chaptered fic that I wanted to write, but I'm still hesitant in writing.
> 
> Shout at me if you want this to become a fully-fledged fanfiction about CBX's love for each other :))))


End file.
